But You're Friction
by WarriorHale
Summary: Stiles and Derek lose their self control. Can be read alone or as a follow up to my fic 'Wake Up'. Warnings: frottage, oral sex and rimming.


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the_ characters  
**Author's note: **_An anon prompted this and I couldn't resist!_

* * *

The innocent, almost reverent exploration of each other's mouths didn't last long. It came to an abrupt end when Derek tugged gently on Stiles' bottom lip, causing a needy whine to escape Stiles' mouth. Derek repeated the action, digging his teeth into the flesh just a little bit harder and Stiles wouldn't have been able to prevent the way his hips snapped forward into Derek's even if he had wanted to. Derek pulled back just a fraction to ask, "are you okay with this?" his voice low and rough. Stiles didn't bother to answer verbally, wasn't sure he would be able to; instead he looked him straight in the eye and rolled his hips slowly and deliberately up into Derek's allowing their cocks to drag excruciatingly against each other through the fabric of their jeans.

The reaction was immediate, it was as though the last fine threads of their self control had been well and truly snapped and neither of them could hold back any more. They both surged forward to crash their mouths together in a filthy, open-mouthed kiss while Stiles' hands slid south to grip Derek's ass and pull the older man closer to him. Derek's hands pushed up underneath Stiles' shirt so that he could drag his blunt fingernails up and down his back. They rutted desperately against each other until it stopped being enough and just felt maddening.

"Should we go to my place?" Derek asked, concerned about the sheriff walking in on them, even in his lust-addled state.

"My dad's working on a case, he won't be home 'til late," Stiles answered breathlessly, still pushing his hips up against Derek's in an attempt to find some relief for his throbbing cock. "Can I?" Stiles asked and tugged at the bottom of Derek's shirt.

Derek nodded and lifted his arms up to help Stiles get his shirt off before quickly pulling Stiles' top up over his head, leaving them both shirtless and panting. They admired each other for a moment and Stiles was so turned on he didn't even feel self conscious at being shirtless in front of Derek. Stiles reached forward to run his hands down Derek's chest, enjoying the way he jerked a little when Stiles' fingers brushed his nipple. Stiles ducked his head to kiss wetly along Derek's collar bone before being tugged over to his bed by the werewolf.

Derek pushed Stiles gently down onto the bed and made quick work of getting them both out of their jeans. He was torn; a part of him wanted to take his time and work his way down Stiles' body until he was writhing underneath him and begging him for more but he was so turned on that he didn't think he would be able to stay away from Stiles' cock for that long. Something about having Stiles laid out for him and the scent of arousal that was heavy in the air was playing havoc with Derek's willpower. Before Derek could decide what he wanted to do, Stiles tugged at his wrist and murmured, "Derek, get over here, please."

Derek couldn't say no to that. He crawled up Stiles' body and straddled the younger man's hips before leaning forward to kiss and nip at his neck and throat, all the while rolling his hips down into Stiles'.

"Shit," Stiles gasped and grabbed hold of Derek's hips. "You need to stop or I'm gonna come in my underwear. And I don't want to do that, I want my underwear off and yours too. Especially yours."

Derek chuckled, he should have known that even in bed Stiles wouldn't be able to control his rambling. He moved down down Stiles' body and pulled his briefs down, his erection throbbing at the sight of Stiles' bare cock. Stiles watched, open mouthed with anticipation as Derek took off his own underwear and threw it down onto the floor next to the bed.

"Can I.." Stiles stumbled over his words, feeling a little self conscious about what he was trying to ask. He sat up and wrapped a slightly shaky hand around Derek's length. "I want to suck you off."

"Fuck, Stiles," Derek swore and bucked forward into the tight heat of Stiles' fist.

Stiles exhaled shakily and grinned crookedly at Derek, "Is that a yes?"

"The answer to that question is always yes," Derek answered, his voice gruff as he continued to push into Stiles' hand.

Stiles let go of Derek, feeling pleased at Derek's low groan at the loss of contact, and told him to lie down before crawling up in between Derek's spread thighs.

He took Derek back into his hand and began to stroke him.

"Tell me if I do something wrong. This is my- I haven't done this before."

"It's okay," Derek answered, trying his best to sound reassuring but he couldn't cover up the lust in his voice. "You're fine, Stiles."

Stiles nodded, his tongue darting out to wet his lips before sliding them over the head of Derek's cock. Derek groaned long and low and relief flooded Stiles because he had at least gotten off to a good start, if that noise was anything to go by. He took as much of Derek into his mouth as he could, stopping only when the head of Derek's cock brushed the sensitive spot at the back of his throat. Everything from the scent, to the taste, to the feel of Derek was overwhelming and Stiles was sure if he concentrated hard enough he could probably come untouched. Stiles ran his tongue up the sensitive underside of Derek's erection and began to gently roll Derek's balls in his hand. Derek let out a noise that was suspiciously similar to a whimper at the contact, which gave Stiles an idea. He began to lick at Derek's sac while he used his hand to jerk him off, causing Derek to cry out.

"Stiles," Derek panted. "I'm gonna come."

Stiles was overwhelmed with the need to have Derek come in his mouth, to taste him, so he took Derek back into his mouth and began to bob up and down with fervour, using his free hand to fondle Derek's balls. A continuous stream of little noises of ecstasy fell from Derek's mouth and the fingers he had threaded through Stiles' hair tightened as he came in Stiles' mouth with Stiles' name on his lips.

Ignoring the way his cock was absolutely throbbing, Stiles crawled up Derek's body, placing little kisses as he went.

"How was that?" Stiles asked in between kisses to Derek's jaw.

"I find it hard to believe that was your first time," Derek joked before flipping Stiles easily onto his back. "Now it's my turn, your cock must be aching."

"Well," Stiles began, resisting the urge to take his dick into his own hand, he was so desperate to come. "I didn't want to be pushy, but yeah, I need you to get me off. Like, now or I might explode."

Derek situated himself between Stiles open thighs and said, "I can do that," before taking Stiles deep into his mouth.

"Oh my- fuck, Derek," Stiles swore, his hips bucking of their own accord.

Derek pulled his mouth off of Stiles with an obscene wet noise and quickly replaced it with his hand.

"Can I try something?"

"You can do whatever you want, just for the love of God, don't stop touching me!" Stiles answered.

Derek didn't hesitate before pushing Stiles' legs up so that they were bent at the knee. He spread Stiles' cheeks and licked a broad, wet stripe over Stiles' hole. Stiles keened at the new sensation and pushed his hips down to try and get closer to Derek's mouth. Derek alternated between lapping at Stiles' entrance and pressing his pointed tongue at the tight ring of muscle, slowly loosening it up.

Stiles, who was babbling almost incoherently for Derek to keep going and keep licking, grabbed his own ass cheeks and held himself open for Derek.

"Touch my dick, please, Derek, I'm so so close. I just need a little more."

Derek didn't have to be asked twice and took Stiles' leaking cock into his hand and began to jerk him off quickly. He wriggled his tongue against Stiles' hole and finally managed to push the tip inside, causing Stiles to come with a cry.

Once Stiles' orgasm had passed Derek reached down to grab his own shirt from the floor and cleaned the streaks of come off of Stiles' stomach before moving to lie next to him. He pulled Stiles closer to him and began to run a soothing hand up and down the younger man's back.

"You know," Stiles piped up. "If I wasn't so drowsy from that fucking amazing orgasm I would be really mad that it took us this long to do this. What a waste!"

Derek laughed quietly and bit gently at Stiles' shoulder. "Go to sleep, Stiles."

* * *

**A/n:** _If anyone has tumblr my url is warriorhale and I take fic prompts there!_


End file.
